


Doing What He Loved

by LoveEffect



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chrisivity - Freeform, Circles - Freeform, Creepy, Gaming, Gen, Let's Play, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveEffect/pseuds/LoveEffect
Summary: This is the story of a boy who decided to do what he loved.It wasn't the first time he'd done it, but at least he was doing it.





	Doing What He Loved

This is the story of a boy who decided to do what he loved.

 

Rather bland, as stories go, but a good one nevertheless. However, it didn't quite happen all at once.

 

He made a video each and every day, and each and every day became a little bit better at making thumbnails, at commenting on the game, at figuring out his audio levels, and at editing his videos. And each and every day, he felt a little bit more tired, the ringing in his ears became a little bit louder, and he brushed it all off as a job well done, exhaustion from starting up what he loved. And he really did, he loved making videos, he loved playing games, he just wished he could share what he loved with more people. Of course, these days, it's rather tricky to push a gaming channel off the ground.

 

As the weeks wore on, he had a steady trickle of subscribers. Sure, items on shelves were in different configurations, and some things were a few inches off from where they were when he last looked at them, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, even with the blinds closed, but it was fine. He was finally doing what he really wanted, even if it wasn't going anywhere fast.

 

A few more weeks, and he'd been making videos for almost two months, and the feeling of eyes hadn't gone away. The ringing in his ears was getting louder by the day, and he could swear he could hear a thrumming coming from outside. Outside his apartment, which he hadn't left in over a week. He was running low on groceries, but he was still making videos, still putting on a smile, because he was doing what he loved.

 

it was outside his apartment, in the backyard, it was right outside his window, something was watching him, it was too late, it had to stop, it had to all stop

he stepped outside his apartment

and everything was erased

 

 

 

This is the story of a boy who decided to do what he loved.

 

Rather bland, as stories go, but a good one nevertheless. However, it didn't quite happen all at once.

 

He remembered that he already had everything he needed to make his dream a reality. He made a video every other day, since classes would start up again in a couple months. He made the best thumbnails he could, tried to improve his commentary, and finally figured out how to make his expensive microphone actually sound good. He wasn't sure how his channel already had subscribers, or why the analytics page never quite worked right, but he brushed it all off as proof he should continue.

 

He had been feeling eyes on him for a while now, so maybe distracting himself would help. It didn't, but he kept up hope. He continued doing what he loved--making videos, playing games, and sharing his excitement with other people. It didn't matter that some games gave him the strongest sense of déjà vu he'd ever felt in his life, it just felt good to be doing something with his time. Heaven knew he needed it, with how little he left his apartment.

 

After a month, more subscribers began trickling in, and it felt like the world was finally settled on its axis. It didn't really matter that he still felt like he was being watched, or that the ringing in his ears was getting louder by the day, because he was doing what he loved, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found Chrisivity's channel, and I'm honestly really surprised he doesn't have more subscribers yet. Anyway, he has a few really, really creepy videos, and I was really inspired by how it all kinda went in a circle, so I decided to write about it.


End file.
